Someday
by UltimateSk8erXD
Summary: Just A cute Christmas story PLEASE READ it wont be that bad Promise! PaigeXGlen Friendship. PS. Go easy on me First fan fic!


**Someday**

It was a cold Christmas night, yet it was warm for all of them. They had each other sitting at the table with your family, eating the good stuff that people would eat in Christmas dinners. Jokes, Smiles, laughs. Everybody likes this time of the year.

"……Piper spat her coffee at Jak's Face" Phoebe The Youngest of The Halliwell Finished the story laughing with Prue Except Piper Who Glared At Her Sister.

"Was the last part necessary?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her sister

"Are you kidding that's what makes the best part of the story!" She replied Crying/Laughing at the same time along with her Oldest Sister. Piper Just shook her head in amusement and continued eating.

Suddenly blue and white orbs filled the room before forming the figure with blonde sandy hair in the room with his usual grin.

"hi everyone" he greeted giving his wife a kiss before sitting next her "sorry I'm late just had a little problem my charge, what did I miss?"

"That's oky hun you didn't miss a thing" his wife said a little too quickly making him suspicious.

"really?" he raised an eyebrow at his wife

"Nop Leo you didn't miss a thing phoebe here just finished telling her 'Jak story' " Prue said laughing with phoebe

"Oh that!"he laughed which earned him a slap on his arm.

"OWwww….." He yelped "What did I do?" He whined. His wife glared at him "that was for not sticking up for me and laughing along with my sisters!" Prue and Phoebe laughed harder

"ugh com on Pipe lighten up" said Prue smiling "yeah" Phoebe Chimed in. Piper grumbled and continued to eat her food ignoring her crazy family.

The family continued to eat happily teasing each other and laughing together unaware of the 2 pair of eyes watching them from outside, wishing if they had what they have.

after all who doesn't want a happy Christmas?

* * *

Two orphans stood on the tip of their toes watching the happy family quietly before sighing and sitting on the ground leaning their backs against the wall.

"why do you wanna keep coming here every holiday Paige?" 16 year old Glen asked as he looked at his best friend.

It had become almost a tradition that every holiday they would come here and watch from the window. To tell the truth he didn't know why but this place made him feel safe and secure

But never knew why his best friend kept wanting to come here. Maybe she felt the same thing? Still even if it was he was still curies to know.

His best friend Paige Matthews swallowed before looking at her best friend "I dunno it just makes me feel safe is all I guess" He nodded before saying a soft "yes"

The two best friends sat quietly watching the stars in silence enjoying the cool Night breeze that was stroking their soft skin, sometimes they would glance at each other from time to time and smile, they stayed this way for a few minutes before Paige decided to break the silence…

"Hi Glen?" she asked her gaze still locked in the dark sky

"yeah?" he turned to look at her

"Have you ever wished that we could have at least a one happy Christmas? not necessarily Christmas we could have any other holydays but have you ever?" she asked still not looking at him.

"all the time P" he said softly "all the time"

"I mean just think about it" she had a dreamy look now " siblings waking you up yelling time to open up the presents, laughing telling joke teasing each other all through Christmas dinner doesn't that sound nice" her dreamy eyes had tears in them glen noticed and put his arm around her shoulder and she sighed.

"it's oky Paige" he soothed rubbing her arm gently.

"I know I wish that there might be a someday" she choked a bit

"hey" he said gently patting her on the head, she turned to face him and he continued "how about we go get some ice-cream later today oky?"

She raised an eyebrow at him "but it's cold and it's snowing and besides you hate to get ice-cream when it's cold"

He smiled at her "yeah but that has never stopped you before, besides.."

"besides?"

"it always makes you feel better" he said warmly

She gave him a teary smile "thank you" she whispered

He smiled back "you're welcome" he whispered back at her

They sat watching the sky again, Paige turned her head and looked at him he was a great friend. She turned back to look at the sky thinking. He was her family he was always there to help her back on her feet every time she fell, he was all there through the good times and the bad times. And now she realized she didn't need a Christmas present, she didn't need a thanks giving dinner all what she needed was him.

Him being there for her every time she needed him was more than enough.

"hi Glen"

"yeah?"

"I've realized something"

"what's that?" he turned to look at her

"I've realizes that I don't need a happy Christmas nor a turkey for a thanks giving dinner cause all I ever needed was here the whole time and I just didn't see it"

He looked confused "what's that?" he asked

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile "you. All I ever needed was you all along "

He gave her a teary smile "well I'm honored" he whispered kissing her on the cheek

She saw his tears and smiled "why glen" she breathed "are you crying?"she teased

He wiped his tears quickly with his jacket sleeve "No!"

He stood up "come on" he said grabbing her hand helping her stand up "let's go get our happy Ice-creams shall we?" he asked with a happy smile

"Indeed we shall" she smiled back hooking her arm with him

Together arm and arm the two best friends walked down the street in search for some ice-cream under the star filled sky.

_Together, _

_Arm and arm _

_You and me _

_Down the long path _

_Under the stars _

_And our friendship _

_Is all we __have_

_With our _

_sweet__ smiles _

_and__ dreamy eyes _

_wishing__ that there might be _

_a__ someday _

**THE END…**

So how was it? What do you think? Review PLEASE:).


End file.
